rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Express
What is all this noise, rumble and dust in the center of Paris? Is it a coming of medieval dragons? No, it is even more mysterious - an ancient train has come out of the thin air. Only one passenger survived the trip. Where did the crew and all the other passengers disappear? Help to solve the mystery of the Ancient Express. Return the train back to the past, clear the obstructions formed with its unexpected appearance, find the Carriage Key and explore the Ancient express. And then you will get all the necessities carefully packed at the Engine Driver's Chest. Meeting of Friends Prosper Bull: Andrew, each time you came to see me we had life full of adventures. But maybe this time we can have a calm weekend with a cup of coffee. You have to tell me all the news about professor. *Explore the Hotel Room in Shadows mode *Chase away any phenomena from the Hotel Room Astronomer Andrew: Sure, fellow, I am happy madly to see you. Let's celebrate our meeting in the Café. Or phenomena will come and we'll have to save the Paris from their invasion. This time I got plenty of new traps for them. Mysterious Passenger Prosper Bull: Andrew, you are a good runner! I can't keep up with you. What have you found out? So please, tell me, I'm all ears. *Find 2 Green Semaphores from the Mysterious Passenger *Get 2 Red Semaphores from the Mysterious Passenger *Assemble the Bellows' Message Astronomer Andrew: You know, it is really a mysterious passenger from the past. He is the only person who came out from the teleportation unhurt. He delivered me a message from Professor Bellows. Here, read it. Bellows' Message Prosper Bull: "Fellows, if you are reading these lines it means my experiments devoted to time and space travel succeed. My assistant is at your disposal - he has all the directions. Gather the missing parts, explore the express and send it back to the past. Yours, Professor Bellows." *Explore the Boulangerie in Puzzle mode *Chase away any phenomena from the Boulangerie Astronomer Andrew: As soon as we opened the message a ghost appeared. It must be one of the professor's little jokes. Good we know how to deal with it. I'm more interested about these missing parts we have to find. Ancient Locomotive Prosper Bull: Oh, great, my clothes are ruined once and for all. I'm afrain even Felicia's magic cannot clear away the coal dust from my suit. *Find 2 Square-faced Shovels from the Mysterious Passenger *Get 2 Coal Ores from the Mysterious Passenger *Assemble the Ancient Locomotive Astronomer Andrew: Truly say, Prosper, itis my first chance to see a millionaire covered with coal dust. Well, it's hardly a sunbathing on a snow-white yacht. But we have to help professor, cost what it may. Ancient Carriage Prosper Bull: The passenger from the past is anxious to get home into the past. He helps us as much as he can. We should check his ticket. We do not know how to print tickets to the past yet. *Find 2 Axle Boxes from the Mysterious Passenger *Get 2 Springs from the Mysterious Passenger *Assemble the Ancient Carriage Prosper Bull: As you say, Prosper. Everyone take your places in the locomotive. We are ready to go. '' Phenomena ''Prosper Bull: But how are we going to get into the carriage? We cannot do it without the carriage key. Especially when all these twilight genies, octopuses and ghosts are casting about. They can prevent us from travelling through time. *Chase any phenomena away from the Museum of Perfumes *Chase any phenomena away from the Café Astronomer Andrew: The space is thickening. The right moment to launch the time tunnel is coming, that's the reason for this phenomena activity. But I knew about this virtue of theirs so I have more traps. Packing Time Prosper Bull: We are going to need all the neighbors to help us with our packing. So the mysterious passenger must hurry up. *Help the Mysterious Passenger to get 10 Travelling Bag *Help the Mysterious Passenger at friend's places to get 25 Hat Boxes Astronomer Andrew: We should better hurry up too. The energy of time is not endless. We have completed a great part of the professor's task. The only thing left is to explore the express. Carriage Key Astronomer Andrew: Our passenger is a great helper. Here we have the carriage key ready. *Get 2 Dispatcher's Maps from the Mysterious Passenger *Get 2 Train Tickets from the Mysterious Passenger *Assemble the Carriage Key Astronomer Andrew: Prosper, open the door of the carriage. I'm agog to see what's inside. *Explore the Locomotive (further quests see there) Reward: Engine Drivers' Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 150 , 100 * : 25 *Energizer: 1 , 1 *Runes: 2 Large Master Maya Sets *Pouch of Pearls (1) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *1 Pouch of Pearls (250 pieces) * : 40,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Temporal Paradox Category:Event Category:What do you DO when STUCK on the last Item needed to FINISH Mysterious Express Quest?